I Was Blessed That You Were Born
by NarHina
Summary: Their Love is a blessing that will give them true happiness till the end of their days and beyond. One-shot for Hinata's Birthday.


**I Was Blessed That You Were Born**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just a little something for Hinata's Birthday, me and the rest of the Naruto and Hinata network mentioned posting stuff for out Byakugan princess and this is my contribution.**

 **I had some thoughts in my head and just kind of added them together and made a one shot with it.**

 **Just a word of warning I am using present tense in this story for the first time, so I hope I got it right, but if anything is wrong go easy on me.**

 **Now enjoy Naruto and Hinata fluffiness.**

* * *

Hinata is walking back from a mission on December 27, Christmas just come and gone though for ninja's like herself with such unpredictable lives it was almost impossible to get all together the actual day. Not to mention everyone had their own clans' celebrations to go too on Christmas day, but the Rookie 9 had their own pre-Christmas celebration at the beginning of the month where they could all get together. Sadly, though the day right after she was sent on a two-week mission and missed the actual day and her clan's own celebration.

Yet Hinata isn't disappointed, Christmas was never a good time for her growing up with a disappointed father and clan who for years practically ignored her existence. Even though her father and Sister have been treating her much better since Naruto's match during the Chunin exams finals it was still foreign at 19 to be acting like a real family that celebrates the Holidays too the rest of her clan there was little change to their attuited with her.

A drop of snow lands on her nose, pale lavender eyes look up to the great open sky watching as more white flakes start to fall. Smiling at the sight Hinata loves the snow it was the day she first met her beloved and the day he recused her for the first time she was truly blessed to have him.

Coming up to Naruto's apartment a pre-mission promise to go and see him first when she got back and she never goes back on her word.

She was in luck the lights where on and the loudness of Naruto's voice easily breached through the walls and doors of his little house. Hinata knocks the door three time it was kind of her own special knock and Naruto had picked up on it quickly telling her he always knew when it was her and that made her feel special.

Hearing loud noises and a groan of pain as Naruto seems to hurryingly stop what he is doing. Usually he would rush right to the door causing several accidents just so he could see her a moment sooner. It was clumsy, but endearing and she loves that side of him.

Saving him time she tries the handle she knew well enough that Naruto always forgot to lock it on the way in and despite her warnings he still doesn't lock it. He once joked that it was cause he wanted her to always feel welcome and the next day he gave her, her own key to the place blushing madly as he did.

With one turn her suspicions were confirmed the door clicks and she pushes it open silently preying that Naruto didn't hurt himself too badly this time.

Her lavender eyes widen in surprise there in the room on the other side was Naruto surrounded by presents of all shapes and sizes, above him was a banner that read **'Happy 19** **th** **Birthday Hinata'**

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouts in surprise nervous as he spread his arms and wishes her a happy birthday. **"Happy Birthday!"** In his usual loud voice and at that exact moment the banner above his head chose now to come down landing right on top of him the H in Hinata now Naruto shaped.

"Oh, Come on…"The boy moans the nearby steps telling her, he only just put it up seconds ago. She giggles at her boyfriends' antics as he gets free from the banner.

"Naruto what is all this we celebrated this only a few weeks ago there was even cake." Hinata giggles as he gives a pout.

"No, we didn't we celebrated Christmas this is just for your birthday and nothing else." He was right, like most people with birthdays in the final month they celebrated hers at the Christmas party they had for all her friends she hadn't had a party for just her B-day since she was a child and clan heiress.

She smiles that warm smile that just melts his heart. "Thank you very much for doing this, but you didn't have to." Closing the door, she walks up to him giving him a peak on his whisker cheeks. It touches her dearly, but she didn't need it the joint celebration at Christmas was enough for her especially when Naruto was there.

"I did, I wanted to celebrate the day you were born." He hugs her, his nose buried in her hair as he takes a good sniff. God how he missed her so much.

Hinata relaxes in his grip enjoying his presence and intimacy, this was their own little tradition when they went without seeing each other for a while. Naruto would embrace her as if she was going to disappear and she would relish in his love.

When he let go Hinata picked up the nearest present. _'There sure is a lot of them'_ She thought, thinking Naruto got everyone involved and has to thank them. Looking at the tag she _sees 'Lots of Love from Naruto.'_

She giggles out the mountain of presents she ends up picking Naruto's first, if Neji was still here he'll might even call it fate.

She puts it down giving Naruto another kiss this time on the lips which has him almost swooning. "I'll save the best for last." She winks.

Picking up another she reads again only to have almost the same thing. 'Dearest Hinata-Chan with all my love from Naruto.'

Finding a second present from Naruto she puts it with the first as Naruto gives her a great big grin. Seeing the third was no different she examines it closely noticing there was one big difference. 'Happy 3rd Birthday Hinata.'

Turning to the grinning Naruto she asks. "Naruto-Kun what's going on."

He rubs his head like he does whenever he is embarrassed. "We'll we never really celebrated it before so I want to make up for lost times." Waving his arms out he declares states. "I got you a present for every birthday and the day you were born." Naruto smiles like a cheshire cat.

"Naruto-Kun you didn't have to!" Hinata says her skin almost turning a permanent shade of red.

"Oh yes I did!" He disagrees bring her into a hug.

"But we didn't even meet till I was three and…" Looking up with teary eyes filled with happiness and a tinge of regret. "We weren't really friends till we were genin."

His eyes reflect the same regret she was everything he ever wanted and he ignored her for years on end. "But that means nothing cause…" He reaches and gives her a slow chaste kiss on her oh so soft lips.

"I was blessed that you were born." His girlfriend starts crying, yes bless was the only word he could describe it Hinata was there for him even when he wasn't there for her. She loved him from day one and her mere presence in his life gave him the greatest happiness he always wished for.

The two kiss again and start opening presents.

For her actual birth he gave her a blanket with a pattern of snowflakes on it, the tag read 'To keep you warm when I'm not around.'

For her 1st he gave her mittens lavender in colour once more with snowflakes on them in pale blue.

Her 2nd a modest photo frame.

3rd an album that left her blushing full of pictures of the both of them from child to adult. Like when she was child she couldn't help, but think kid Naruto looks so cute.

4th a bookmark from a sunflower and with it a gardening book.

5th a years' worth of vouches for cinnamon rolls her moth drooling at the thought.

6th he presented her a pink wallet shaped like a frog just like the one she gave him in secret as a kid and his eyes told he figured out who sent him a present every year.

7th is lavender dairy with warning to hide it well from him.

8th is a shiny set of kunai and shuriken.

9th tickets to a hot spring resort for herself and guest.

10th a signed autograph Princess Gale with tickets to her next movie and a PS saying invite her to the wedding she hid this from Naruto.

11th a first edition copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

12th a pale lavender hoodie that was a size too big just the way she likes them.

13th is a small hair pin in the shape of flower and coloured purple a perfect contrast to her dark hair.

14th a cute little fox plushy that she was eyeing it reminding her so much of Naruto.

15th a baking set with a recipe book with a bookmark on a page with a cinnamon roll recipe.

16th some lovely flowers that Naruto spend the last few months growing, perfect for her garden back at the compound.

17th are some jutsu scrolls of the fire and lightning elements.

18th the last box she unwraps and gasps at what is inside.

"Naruto-Kun I can't this is…." Mouth wide open, pale lavender eyes wide as she stares at the green coloured scarf with pale blue stripes. She couldn't accept it this was the only memento Naruto-Kun had of his mother, it was his most prized possession.

"Yes, you can…" Naruto takes out the scarf and starts wrapping it around her.

"But she knitted this for you I have no right to ware it." Hinata touches the scarf feeling it, she was touched, but she could practically feel the mothers love sewn into it. This was meant for Naruto-Kun not her.

"Don't worry if she was still around, she would have surly knitted you own as I matter of fact, I think I can her shouting at me for not giving it you sooner." He laughs, his eyes darkening with a tinge sadness.

"I'm sorry I just can't this is you most prized possession and all you have her." Her hands move to take the scarf off, but Naruto stops her taking her soft hands in his.

"And that's why I'm giving it to you, mom made that scarf cause she loves me and I know she'll approve of me giving it to my precious person." As Naruto smiles for a second Hinata thought she could make out his mother's smiling face in his.

Yet she still holds doubts, she knowns Naruto never had anything else, but this from his parents. It was special to him in a way nothing else was and as someone who lost her own mother, she just couldn't accept something that was so precious.

Seeing her doubts Naruto says one more thing. "Besides I'll have a homemade scarf from the women I love to keep me warm filled with all her feelings sawn into it. I can't knit so think of this as being filled with all my love for you. I may not have knitted my feelings in like you did, but it holds my mother's love and is my most precious object for my most precious person in the whole world." Any rejection dies on Hinata's lips, how could she say no to that. The worlds alone touched her heart and fills it with so much warmth. Naruto's new scarf was going to get a few extra meters longer.

She accepts hugging him tightly with all her strength. "I'll cherish it." She whispers planting her face into his chest hiding her ever growing blush.

"I know you will." He responds running his hand through her dark locks. The two stay like that for a few minutes when they separate Hinata gives him a wonderful kiss.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun this was the best birthday ever." She tells him a twinkle in her eyes and how could she not when her boyfriend not only gave her present for this year, but also made up for lost time by giving her a present for every year of her life.

"Well I aim to please, but it's not over yet." He smiles and she wonders what he has planned to make her first birthday with him as couple even more unforgettable. Naruto leans forwards a smirk on his face and eyes bright like the ocean on a sunny day. Hinata's heart speeds up, her mind showing her a few fantasies hoping that those were how Naruto planned to end the night.

Closing her eyes, Hinata leans in lips out and ready to exchange a rather hot kiss that she hopes will lead to more.

"You still have one more present to open." Naruto whispers, pulling his lips back watching with mithril as Hinata opens her eyes, cheeks stained red with embarrassment and slightly angry at herself for missing one present. The fact that, that present also ruined the possibility of one of her many fantasies coming true tonight annoys her.

Turning quickly and away from her beloved, trying hid away her embarrassment her pale lavender search for the last present, but all she finds is the wrapping paper of those she already opened.

Getting confused, Hinata is tempted to activate her Byakugan. "Naruto-Kun I don't see another present" She voices seconds away from searching for the final present.

"Hinata-Chan here it is." Her beloved calls her, turning around she gasps tears shedding from her lavender eyes.

They're on one knee was her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki, in his hand was a small black box and slowly he opens it. "Hinata-Chan, you are the light of my life, you've been there for me since before I even knew it and despite that I was to blind to see it and I am sure I made you suffer man times because of it." Her tears fall and the box is open inside a simple glistening gold ring.

"Yet back then when I was all alone and ignorant you still supported me in you own way and continued to do so no matter how much you where suffering yourself. You are the kindest person I know and the women I love. I don't believe in destiny and fate, but having you love me was clearly an act of god and I was blessed from the moment you were born."

"Hinata Hyuga I love you will marry me?" He proposes, eyes conveying his love for her and all the feelings he has in his heart.

Tears fall freely, her hands cover her racing heart as she whispers out faintly. "Yes" Naruto takes her shaking hand with smile tears of his own joining his love and future wife's. He takes the ring slipping it on her finger leaving Hinata speechless.

She marvels at the ring, it was her childhood dream to always wear one, but back then she would never have believed that her childhood love would one day put it on her. As she reads the engraving it sinks in that this was really happening, she was marrying her true love and becoming Hinata Uzumaki.

Hinata tackles Naruto to the floor kissing him with all she had, her hand pulling his face to hers and deepening the kiss today would mark the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

The engraving of the ring that now adored her hand read one simple sentence.

' _I Was Blessed That You Were Born.'_

To the other the lives of their love was a blessing, even when things weren't going well between the two just having the other in their lives gave them true happiness and ensuring that no matter how long it took the two would be together forever tied together by the red sting of fate.

Their Love is a blessing that will give them true happiness till the end of their days and beyond.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done don't forget to tell me what you thought, I put this together in a hurry so can't say how good it is. Just some fluffy NaruHina to celebrate Hinata's B-Day.

I always saw Naruto going that extra mile for Hinata and liked the thought of him want to making up for all the years they weren't together and even the ones before they meet cause to him Hinata was a blessing he didn't deserve.

Though thinking of over 18 other gifts to give her was hard. Like I've been having the thought of Naruto giving his mothers scarf to Hinata during the last and giving lines about how she would approve of him giving it to his most precious person. And him being really sweet about it and Hinata getting really touched why couldn't Naruto have done this during the last and give Hinata his scarf when he saw she wasn't wearing the one she had it would have been so romantic.

 **Please review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
